1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an expansion module, and more particularly to a module for expanding a function of a mobile device and a mobile device having the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Mobile devices include electronic devices which are portable and have at least one of voice and telephone call functions, information input and/or output functions, a data storage function and the like. The mobile device can further capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Various attempts to implement such complicated functions in the multimedia device have been made by hardware or software. However, the required portability of the mobile device requires reduced battery capacity in the mobile device and causes difficulty in installing components for providing various user interfaces.